The Darkness
by The Crazy Salamander
Summary: This is based in an Alternet Universe , In wich Naruto has no friends and is a human weapon since the age of 5 he can show no emotion and has no purpose until ... Rated M For swearing and violence (brain bashing yay! :3 ) and also light adult theme . On a side note Neji is mentaly unstable . Chapters 1 to 5 have been uptaded .
1. chapter-1 Naruto

Naruto-Speech

 _Sakura-_ thoughts

 _Whispers-_ A large group of people talking

 **1*** In this fanfiction Neji may or maynot be slighly mentaly ... 'unstable' .

P.S

Already Got 3 more chapters after this wrighten i'll see how the first chapter goes and post the others maybe in a day or so , I'm going to be away from my computer for a week or so , so i'm stock piling :) .

DeAdDeAdDeAd

 _The world that Naruto lived in was peacful he was going to college , he had friends , he was as healthy as could be . He had one flaw , he had no friends or familly , he lived alone in a large house in the middle of nowere it was sourrounded by a tall and old stone wall with a solid metal gate so that he could leave . But Naruto isn't as normal as just a lonely quiet kid who sit's in the back of class and still get top grades , in the world he lived in there is a secret military branch wich specialises in human weapons it was call AHWR (advanced human weapon reaserch) . When Naruto was yougn the head of the AHWR who was also his father turned him into one of the first and last human weapons , what his father didn't expect was that the mental altarations sent him into a short insane state in wich he killed the hole team along with his father and mother , when naruto awoke from his insane state he remember a bit of what he did but was still calm . He guessed that one of the side effects of the experiments was that he was unable to show emotions of any kind and that was the hole reason that he had no friends . He didn't regret what happened to him because of the newfound powers that he had , but he didn't have a purpose until …_

DeAdDeAdDeAd

 _A boy lieing in his bed openned his eyes_

Naruto-There's a trip today .

 _He spoke in a monotone voice like a robot but less , well for lack of better words robotic._

Naruto- What am I going to wear today ? Not that it matters .

 _He pulled out a dark green patternless shirt and a pair of black jeans , he didn't like paterns or bright colors and it suited him ._

 _He walked out of his room , went to the bathroomed , brushed his teeth then steped out and took his phone , watch and a black denime coat ._

Naruto- It's 8:14 i've got 31 minuts …

 _he climbed down a wonden shaky ladder witch led down into a raged old kitchen , he went to the front door of his house and pulled out some socks and shoes from under a wooden chair as he put them on he looked out the window ._

Naruto-Another sunny day , how boring .

 _He looked down to his backpack and picked it up with lifless green eyes ._

 _He stood up and opened the door there was a loud creeking sound when he shut it , he was greeted by a rose to the face ._

Naruto- Damn , i'm going to have to cut that thing down .

 _He went to the gate and turned arouned looking at his house throwing his pack onto his shoulder , it was cover with vines and old plantes , the most noticble thing was a giant overgrown rose bush growing all over the house ._

 _The house had many different doors some made of wood others of glass , it was basicly a large old house ._

Naruto- Great it'll take me 20 minuts if I walk , guess I could run .

 _He pushed the gate open and closed it , he got into a running stance and to anybody watching he just vannished ._

 _He arrived at the front gates of the school , they were painted green ._

 _He walked forwards seeing his class lined up ready to get into the coaches to go on the trip ._

 _Naruto-_ How ?

 _He looked at them , his class mates all laugthing and smiling ._

 _Naruto-_ How can they be , so cheerful …

 _he stood behind every body , he got somestrange looks from people ._

 _Whispers-_ Look it's HIM . I know , look at his eyes . Do you think something is wrong with him ?

 _This happened to be his regular routine , they whispered things like this and yet he didn't care , he wanted to care but he couldn't ._

 _Out of all the voices he heard one he didn't recognise . It was female but he didn't know anybody's name , he didn't listen to role call ._

?-Don't you feel any pity towards the guy ?

?-I guess but he's creepy I mean he sounds and looks weird , he never wears anything bright .

?-So ? It's not his fault he was born with those eye's and that voice , like I was born with this weird ass hair . I mean his eye's are simmilar to Hinata's don't you think ?

?-Yeah but she shows emotion .

 _Naruto looked up and pinpointed where the voices came from , there was a small group of people one of the one's talking had pink hair and the other one had blond hair ._

 _He was looking when a boy with spiky hair and what looked like red face paint camle up to them ._

?-Yeah and it's not like Shino isn't any weirder than him .

 _The boy called 'Shino' came up behind him_

Shino-I take offence to that Kiba , i'm not weird … I'm just … Diffrent .

Kiba-What ever you say bud .

 _Kiba said whiles patting his back ._

Kiba- Any way was I the only one who didn't listen to what were doing ?

Shino- Were going to a zoo .

?-Really ?

 _The girl with blond hair sighed ._

?-What , Is poor widle Ino scared of the snakes and spiders ?

 _The pink haired girl mocked in a chidish tone_

Ino-No ! It's just really ? A Zoo at our age ? It's a bit weird if you ask me .

 _Another girl aproached , that Naruto guessed was Hinata by her eye's ._

Hinata-I think it's going to be fun .

 _She spoke quietly and with a shy tone ._

?- It's not going to be fun when we get back , there giving us a massive exam about how animals live and stuf .

Kiba-What ?!

 _He exclaimed loudly ._

Shino- Do you listen to nothing ?

Kiba-Well …

Shino- That was rhetorical .

Kiba- Ho .

Kakashi-Right i'll be your supervisor for this trip , altho i'm not sure why .

 _He stated glaring with one eye at the headmaster ._

Tsunade-Yes well … As Kakashi was saying he will be supervising you and reporting any mis-behavior to me .

 _She turned to see Kakashi reading a Book ._

Tsunade-And i'll be taking that .

 _She said as she stole the book out of kakashi's hands_

Kakashi-But , I was reading that .

 _He said in a childish tone ._

Tsunade- Too bad reading is for your own time not whiles working .

 _The hole class laughted of course exept Naruto wich caught Kakashi's one eye ._

 _Every body was getting onto the bus and Naruto was the last to get on , he spotted two seats that were unocupied in the second row from the back , one had the girl with pink hair next to it , the other had nobody . The girl smiled at him but he just looked away and sat down on the one with nobody ._

 _Naruto-_ Sorry , I just want a peacful trip .

 _He thought putting one earphone in one ear and he set an alarm for 10 minuts before they were supposed to arrive , he sighed and closed his eyes , falling asleep instantaneously ._

 _Back with the small group at the back ._

Ino- See he is weird , he just fell asleep just like that . And he ignored Sakura .

Kiba- I guess he wanted some peace and quiet .

Shino- I can understand that .

Shikamaru- Damn wish I could do that .

Kiba- No suprise there ya lazy bum .

 _He said sweatdroping_

Shikamaru- Hey , i'm not lazy , I just conserve energie .

Kiba- That's not the first time i've heard that .

Ino-Okay enougth about mistery boy , actualy thinking about it , what's his name ?

 _At that they all tried to think whiles looking at him ._

Kiba- Do we even know if he has one ?

Sakura- Of course he does , I mean everybody does .

Hinata- I heard rumors that he's an orphan and that he was part of an experiment .

 _At that all the girls had a cold shill go up there backs ._

Kiba-Ho come on I thought you of all people wouldn't believe those bullshit rumours .

Shino-Who knows ?

Shikamaru- It'll be a real drag but i'm curiouse to . Do you have your phone Neji ?

Neji- Hu , yeah why ?

Shikamaru- Can I borrow it ?

Neji- Sure . Here .

 _He said handing his phone to him ._

Shikamaru- Right , give me a second .

Kiba- What you going on the internet , you won't find much there , unless you plan on searching all day .

Shikamaru- Na i've got a quicker way … There we go Secret files for the hole of the military and all there branches .

 _He said nonchalantly_

Neji-Whait , What ?! YOU JUST HACKED INTO THE MILITARY DATA BANKS WITH MY PHONE !? **1** *

 _He started to sweat and panick mumbling stuf about getting arrested ._

Kakashi-What's going on back there ?

 _He sais in a bored tone ._

Ino-Nothing sir ! Neji's just having a mental brake down that's all !

 _Kakashi-_ That's all? You know what they say about letting sleeping dogs lie .

 _He said sweatdroping_

Kiba- So what you find ?

Shikamaru- Ha not much , plans for nuclear bombs , tanks , you know the usual .

Kiba-Yeah... 'The usual' .

Shiakamru- Some stuf about killing the president of the Usa , Hoo this seems interesting , AHWR , wonder what that is .

Kiba-Wait go back a sec , killing the president of where ?

Ino-So what's it say about this AHWR thing shikamaru ?

Kiba-Is nobody even listening ?

Shino-I know what it feels like …

Shikamaru- Advanced human weapons reaserch , dosen't say much just that they were In the middle of working on a prototype when the hole team was killed and the lab burned to the ground …

Ino-What else ?

Shikamaru-Well … Ho crap I just got shut out of the system …. Damn .

 _They all herd a girlish screem coming from Neji ._

Neji- Ho god there really going to kill me … Haa.

 _He realy started to freak out ._

Kiba- Hey neji I know a way to stop them finding you .

Neji-Tell me please !

Kiba-Just smash you phone up .

Neji-Great idea , give it here !

 _He grabed the phone and thruw it out the window of the coach ._

Shikamaru-You know you could just have deleted your browser history .

 _There was a short silence_

Neji- I'LL KILL YOU KIBA .

Naruto- How am I supposed to sleep with that guy continuasly loosing his head.

 _He said remooving his earphone and looking up at Neji holding kiba's throat ._

 _They all turned to him neji looking like he was going to shit himself ._

Shikamaru-Yeah sorry about him he as problems .

 _He said nonchalantly looking out the window_

Naruto-Don't we all ?

 _He said low enough for only Sakura to hear._

Kiba- Hey dude , you got a name ?

Naruto- Hu ? Of course I do .

 _At this every body seemed to becaume all that more curiouse of him_

Ino-What is it ?

Naruto- My names Naruto Uzumaki .

Kiba- That mean something ?

Naruto- Why do you ask ?

Kiba- Well all our names mean something , like Sakura , hers means Cherry blossome , Kind of fitting .

Naruto- Naruto means maelstrom and Uzumaki means spirals …

Sakura- What does maelsrom mean ?

Shino-I know that one . It means … It's a big and violent whirlpool isn't it ?

Naruto- Yeah .

 _He noticed that Neji seemed to be cowering behind shikamaru a bit ._

Naruto- Is he sane ?

 _He said pointing at Neji wich made him reel back even more ._

 _Before any one could anwser 'no' there was a loud bang as every thing seemed to shake and then there was a loud crash ._

DeAdDeAdDeAd

Done First chapter or prologue .


	2. chapter-2 The Beginning

Naruto-Speech

 _Sakura-_ thoughts

 _Whispers-_ A large group of people talking

 **1*** In this fanfiction Neji may or maynot be slighly mentaly ... 'unstable' .

DeAdDeAdDeAd

Kiba-Ow my head what the hell was that ?

 _Kiba said only to realise that he was upside down ._

Naruto-It seems we have crashed .

 _Naruto said still emotionless_

Kiba-Holy shit are you okay ?

 _Kiba said seeing naruto bleeding from the side of his face , wich kiba guessed was related to the large crake in the window ._

Shikamaru-Ho god my head .

 _Shikamaru said as Naruto cut his seetbelt off with a shard of glass he fell from his seat landing on his head , he then stood up ._

Naruto- Like I already said to kiba we seemed to have crashed .

 _He said walking other to them ._

Shikamaru-Am I dreaming cause your upsidown .

Kiba-Unfortunatly , Were the ones upsidown

Naruto-It seems that the seetbelts have malfunctioned .

 _He said cuting free both Shikamaru and kiba ._

Naruto-This is an unfortunaet situation .

Kiba- What are you doing ?

 _Kiba said but naruto didn't anwser instead he just kicked the window smashing it ._

Shikamaru- What ARE you doing ?

Naruto-Can't you smell it ? There are petrole fumes in the air . Now Shikamaru get outside throught the window , mind your step , Kiba will pass you the uncontiouse while I get them down .

 _He went to cut down Neji first , Ino second , Sakura third But just as he was about to get hinata he turned to see that most of the students had been pulled out and were gone as for a few others were dead , but what cought his eye most was a small flame coming from the front ._

Naruto- Kiba get out and help shikamaru get every one as far away as possible .

Kiba- Right , but what about hinata ?

 _He said seeing what Naruto saw._

Naruto- Don't worry i'll get her out .

 _He said turning to said girl hanging upsidown he got her down and put her on his shoulder , when he looked to the front he saw something he didn't expect nor believe at first ._

 _But as he is super smart and cotiouse he grabed a hammer from the bus and rushed out of it to were shikamaru and kiba were struggling to get every one away ._

Naruto- Shikamaru leave Sakura i'll get her you carry Ino .

 _He said slinging yet another girl onto his shoulder ._

Kiba- No Fair how come you get to carry two girls and i'm stuck with Neji .

Naruto- Shut up and run that damn bus is gonna blow .

 _He said as they mannaged to get away and hide behind a stone wall ._

Shikamaru-Why do you have that hammer , what about the others and were are we ?

Naruto-There was no one else alive on the bus , I saw something but i'm not sure if that was because of the fumes , that's why I have the hammer and as to were we are it's seems our bus crashed and went flying of the road and into a tree .

Kiba-What did you think you saw .

Naruto- As unbelievable as it is I saw … well .

Kiba- Just spit it out .

Naruto- I saw someone without an arm eating one of the dead students .

 _At that the bus exploded in the background and bits of metal went flying as both Kiba and Shikamaru went wide eyed ._

Kiba-What your trying to tell us that you saw a zombie ?

Naruto- Well … that's what it looked like .

Kiba – come on , stop fucking with us …

 _He said sweating ._

Shikamaru-Sorry kiba but I think I saw the same thing but I thought it was just the fumes making me see things . But if Naruto saw it too …

Kiba- Okay wait here i'm going to look at the bus .

He left around the small stone wall .

Naruto-How's Ino and neji ?

Shikamaru-Well they seem alright no broken bones just a thew scratches and bruises , Hows Sakura and Hinata ?

Naruto-Same just uncontiouse .

Kiba-Fuck !

 _At this naruto stood up and ran to were Kiba was ._

 _He was on the ground pushing something of him ._

 _Naruto rushed to his side and slamed the emergency hammer into the head of the infected Splattering blood over the both of them ._

Naruto- You okay ?

 _He said pulling kiba to his feet_

Kiba- Y-y-yeah apart from almost beeing lunch for an undead bastard .

 _They both looked up only to see a large hord of the bastards pooring of the road aswell of a few melting ones from the bus ._

 _Naruto looked on at them grabing kiba's arm as he was about to puke and pulled him towards were Shikamaru was_

Naruto-Shikamaru get ready to run !

 _He shouted over to the boy ._

 _Naruto and Kiba both came around the corner , kiba picked up Ino and Naruto picked up Sakura and Hinata_

Naruto – We got a hole bunch of … Well I would call them infected coming this way .

 _He said as they all started to run incoutering an infect only for it to get it's brain smashed by Naruto's foot ._

Shikamaru-What are they and why are there so many ?

Kiba-Well if this is anything like the movies they like sound .

Naruto-Yes and that explotion could have been heard all the way back at school .

Shikamaru- Damn why is this happening .

Kiba- Hey chill everything is gonna be fine .

Naruto- I know just about were we are if we head throught this field and then go left onto the road we should come to a set of houses we just need to follow the road from there then take another left and we should get to my house .

Kiba-Why not go the other way and go to the police station ?

Shikamaru- Even I know that one , There probably all ready gone or dead .

Naruto- Yes and besides my house has a nice big wall around it .

Shikamaru- By the way did either of you two see Shino ?

Naruto- Is seetbelt was already cut i'm guessing that Kakashi got most of the students out but they were attacked by that one infected we saw in the bus and they didn't have time to get us out .

 _They kept running until they got to some rich looking houses in the middle of no were ._

Kiba- One of these is your house ? I sure as hell hope not .

Naruto- No my house is farther from here . I just thougth we might get a car from here .

Shikamaru- Yeah that plan went to shit … Look at them all , there are so many .

Naruto- I'm going in .

Kiba- Are you insane look at them all !

Naruto- I'll be fine you guys wait here if i'm not back in an hour go were I told you to you'll find a massive house with a wall around it The code to the gate is 25846

Kiba- Wai- … Damn him.

 _He said as Naruot jumped down from the hill they were on ._

Naruto- Besides , I know someone who lives here and they have a gun , well a lot of guns .

 _He snuck past most of the infected and he reached a house with a large truck by the side of it ._

 _Naruto_ \- Why am I doing this for them ?

 _He opened the front door and went inside taking two pairs of keys from the key rack ._

 _He crept up the stairs ad found what he was looking for , a large metal box , he unlocked it and opened it ._

 _Naruto-_ This is good Anko's favorite shotgun and revolver are gone that must mean she's okay , I bet she's loving this being able to kill and it being legal . Anyway there are still a few guns and lots of ammo so it should be fine .

 _He went outside getting into the military looking truck ._

 _He turned it on as all the infected turned towards him ._

 _He ran some over driving up the small hill doing a power slide showing the back of the truck to kiba and shikamaru . ._

Naruto- Get in !

Kiba-got it !

 _Shikamaru and kiba both loaded the uncontiouse in the back , kiba stayed in the back whiles shikamaru climbed into the passenger seat ._

Shikamaru-Who the hell does this belong too I saw the gun box in the back .

Kiba-Holy shit look at this thing !

Naruto-Looks like kiba found the guns . Kiba make sure the saftey is on on all of them then you can load the ammo into the clips , make sure it's the right type of ammo .

Kiba-You don't need to worry about that I know every gun like the back of my hand !

Shikamaru- Now who does this belong to it's all military grade .

Naruto- This all belong to an aquaintence that before this I wish I hadn't met her .

 _He said his facial expresion didn't change but shikamaru could hear slight fear in his voice ._

Shikamau- If she can make you scared i'm glad I didn't meet her .

Naruto-Yeah well she loves violence and guns so just like any normal woman … not .

Shikamaru- So how long till we get to your house?

Naruto- Ten minuts it's in the middle of nowhere so hopefully there won't be any infected .

And like I said there is a massive wall around it .

Shikamaru- That's good and all but what about electricity ? I doubt that the power plants are working .

Naruto-Don't worry about it , I got a generator .

Kiba-Damn your house sounds like fort knox .

Naruto- Yeah well the walls are stong but the house is old .

Shikamaru- What about food ?

Naruto-Well my pantry could last for a long time and round the back of my house I have chickens for eggs and cows for milk . So We should be good .

Kiba-Man that sounds sweet .

Naruto- Of course at some point were going to run out of food and ammo …

Shikamaru- Don't worry , if or when that happens I have a plan , but the main thing on my mind acomadation ?

Naruto- Well I've got my bedroom it's got a double bed , one with two single beds , another in the attic with a single double bed And one more with a double bed .

Kiba- Jesus how big is your house ?

Naruto- Well , I would say a long as our school maybe longer ...

 _At that both Kiba and Shikamaru had there mouthes wide open not sure what to say ._

Kiba-Be honest Naruto is your familly rich or something ?

Naruto-Both my father and mother are dead .

 _He said with no emotion ._

Kiba-I-I'm sorry .

Naruto-Why ? Your not the one who killed them …

 _At that Kiba seemed to relise just how little he knew about the person infront of him ._

Kiba- I'm gonna see if I can wake the others up .

 _In the back of the truck ._

Kiba-Neji ? Comme on wakey wakey . Still nothing ?

 _He said frustrated_

Kiba- I SAID WAKE THE FUCK UP !

 _He shouted slaping him across the face ._

Neji- Wow what ? What's going on ?

 _He said in a dreary and sleepy tone_

Kiba- Ho great now I gotta explain all of this shit to you …

Naruto-He up yet ?

Neji- I'm up but where are we ?

Naruto- Yo Shikamaru take the wheel .

 _He said climing into the back_

Shikamaru- Your insane ! I don't know how to drive !

Naruto-Well you better learn quickly .

Naruto- Right kiba wake Ino up i'll try waking these two up , and you can help any time Neji if your feeling up for it , you may feel some pain in places .

 _He crawled over to Sakura and Hinata_

Naruto- Guys time for you to wake up …

Come on ..

 _He said shacking them a bit ._

 _Naruto-_ How to wake a girl up ? I've never been in this situation .

 _On kiba's side he already managed to get Ino up and was trying to get over to were Naruto was ._

Naruto-Kiba you know any way to get girls up ?

Kiba- Yeah speak to them in a high pitched voice .

Naruto- easy for you to say I can't do high pitched .

Kiba-Then let me . WAKEY WAKEY .

 _He shouted in a high pitched girly voice ._

Hinata- Just one more minut mom …

 _She mumble_

Sakura- I'm up what do you want ho it's you two , wait why are you in my bedroom !

Naruto-Look around you were in a truck .

 _As Sakura was getting her surrounding kiba was still trying to wake Hinata up ._

 _He started to shake her ._

Neji- Hum Kiba I wouldn't-

 _Neji was cut of by Kiba getting slaped across the face by a still sleeping hinata ._

Kiba- Haaa god damn that stings !

Neji- I tried to warn you ...

Naruto- Well I guess we can start explaining now … We'll just have to repeat it to Hinata .

Sakura- explain what ? what's going on and why are you and Kiba covered in blood ?

 _She asked seeming scared ._

Kiba- It's okay Sakura were fine .

Naruto-Kiba i'm not sure she's worried about it being our blood …

Kiba-ho .

Neji- You killed some one !? Did you kill Shino , I don't see him anywere .

Shikamaru- Will you lot stop pissing yourselves they didn't kill Shino !

Naruto- right going to go all out here , there are zombie like creatures that are attacking the living and eating them , the bus crashed and some of the students got away i'm guessing Shino was with them … So yeah we saved your asses by getting you out of the bus befor it exploded and then got this truck and some guns .

Neji-W-w-w-what!?

Sakura-Kiba this is a joke right ?

Kiba- no the guns are right there .

 _Every body minus Kiba , Naruto , Shikamaru and the sleeping hinata seemed shocked ._

Ino- Holy shit were gonna die !

Naruto- Calm down !

 _He shouted as he stood up and grabed one of the bars on the roof as support . They all turned to look at him ._

Naruto- Right now were heading to my house which has a large wall around it , it has food , water , electricity and some lifestock .

Neji- Were heading to your house ?

Naruto- Yes and don't worry about accomadation there are plenty of rooms and beds .

Sakura- Okay but what are these zombies ?

 _At that Naruto took a deep breath in ._

Naruto-Not a clue .

 _He said flatly as every body sweat dropped_

 _he looked at them ._

Naruto- What ?

Sakura-Nothing …

Ino-So we have guns , food , water , a safe house and a truck .

 _She said looking out the back of the truck._

Naruto- Like I just said …

Neji- How do we know that your not lying about this ?

 _Naruto grabbed neji's head and pulled him to the back of the truck_

Neji-Holy shit …

 _He was looking at what could only be described as a city on fire ._

Naruto-Still think i'm lying ?

Neji- N-n-no .

 _He said slowly looking back at Naruto ._

DeAdDeAdDeAd

Second chapter done .


	3. Chapter-3 The village

Naruto-Speech

 _Sakura-_ thoughts

 _Whispers-_ A large group of people talking

 **Rooms**

 **1*In this fanfiction Neji may or maynot be slighly mentaly ... 'unstable' .**

 **2*This fanfiction is based at the beginning of November so late at night it gets cold .**

DeAdDeAdDeAd

 _They had finnaly arrived at Naruto's house ._

 _Kiba jumped out of the truck and went to open the gate ._

Kiba-Crist what is this made of ?

 _He said pushing as hard as he could but still not managing to open it ._

Shikamaru-You put the code in ?

 _He said leaning out the window of the truck_

Kiba-Yeah .

Shikamaru-Yo Naruto Kiba can't open your gate !

Naruto- Ho yeah right sorry about that .

 _He said jumping out the back to he came up next to the gate and pushed it open with one hand ._

Kiba- Da fuck !

Naruto- I guess your just weak kiba .

 _He said flatly ._

 _Shikamaru drove the truck into The yard ._

Naruto- Were here you can get out .

 _He said to the ones in the back (at this point hinata was awake and had been told the same as the others)_

they all got out and staired at the large house in aw

Kiba- Geez Naruto your weren't kiding when you said it was big …

Naruto- The outside may look bad but I keep the inside extremly clean .

Naruto- Follow me .

 _They followed him to a door with glass at head level and the rest was wood ._

 _Naruto unlocked the door and they steped in the room , it was a kitchen , to the left there was an area that was raised and it had planks on the ground ._

 _There was a sink to the right followed by a washing machine with a couple of cupboards above it ._

 _Ahead the room had an oven with an old stove next too it aginst the right wall aswell as a cupboard filled with dishes and cutlery ._

 _They turned left and came to a simillar door to the one they just came throught the door opened up onto a large living room/dinning room With a large and long table to there left with mirrors . There were two pillars with some distance from each other between the pillars there was a large empty space with just a carpet to there right there was another door that opened up into the backyard where all the animals where . Past the second pillar there were two couches .One of the couches was leather and was up agains the pillar the other was to the left up against a wall infront of the leather one on the oposit wall was a fire place and there was a large flat screen tv infront of the other one , it was underneath some stairs that lead up to the second floor at the base of the steps there was yet another door that had some metalic decoration ._

Naruto- You guy's can sit down there are some dvds behind the TV pick one and watch it , it'll help calm your nerves **i'm going to get some wood for the fire .2***

 _Naruto went trought the metal decorated door and came onto what at first would look like a whine cellar as whine bottles where piled up on some shelves , underneath those was Naruto's pantry and even further past that throught an arch way there was an old broken bed some old broken freezers and microwaves and a load of old junk , there was also a larg pile of wood which was where Naruto was heading ._

 _Back with the others ._

Sakura-This place is well protected like he said ...

Neji- This is sweet he's got really good tast in Dvds !

Shikamaru- The walls and doors seem to be quiet Hard aswell .

Kiba-Crist I hope he as a shower in this place some where .

 _At that the door opened again revieling Naruto_

Naruto-You've got plenty of choice I've got three bath rooms scattered around …

 _He said putting the logs down in the fire and adding something from a pot ._

Ino-What you adding there naruto ?

 _She said looking over his shoulder ._

Naruto- It's a mix of petrol and sawdust with variouse over scraps like matches …

Shikamaru-Is that safe ?

Naruto- Don't worry there isn't that much petrol .

 _He said pulling out a matchbox from a small rige above the fire place ._

 _He lit it and thruw It in and the logs burst into flames ._

Naruto- Right , now that's done , kiba i'll show you to the shower and your room there's plenty of clothes for both women and guys .

 _He walked the stair , which went right from the door then curved going right again , kiba hot on his heels impatient to take a shower ._

 _They came to a landing with a white door to the right of the stairs with what looked like dents in it past that door there was a corridor going right from the door and a shorter corridor going strait and into another door wich also had a door to the left of where naruto was , he turned right and came to three doors one to his left , one on his right and one straight ahead ._

Naruto- Right on our right is the bathroom with a shower and bath . Ahead is another kitchen with a balconey and to the left is were your going to be sleeping there's two double beds .

 _He said flatly ._

Kiba-Geez how do you find things in this house it's got so many damn doors !

Naruto- Actualy I only come to this side of the house to clean .

Kiba-Okay well i'm going in .

Naruto-there are towels in the cupboard , and the change of clothes are in your room .

 _Naruto then proceeded to return to the others who were watching some military film about a general and his platoon that neji had picked out ._

Naruto- right seems Kiba's nice and settled in …

 _He said sitting down on the leather couch next to shikamaru and Ino_

 _The other couch was smaller than the one he was on and had Neji , Hinata and Sakura ._

Hinata-I don't see what you see in these films brother ...

Neji- Ho , come on the shirt bit was funny !

Naruto- You two are brother and sister ?

 _They both looked at i'm a little confused ._

Neji- Yeah look at the eyes .

Naruto- Ho yeah never noticed that before …

Sakura- Any way It's getting late so Ino , hinata and me were wondering if you could show us to our rooms ?

Shikamaru-Yeah i'm feeling tired to .

Neji-Yeah come to think of it being knocked out really makes me tired .

 _They followed him up Shikamaru slept in the same room as Kiba. Ino and Hinata took the other that was in the corridor ._

Naruto- Okay so there's a shower in the corner with a curtain , there's a desk there with a computer and some books and there are some spair clothes behind the Tv .

 _He said flatly and walked out ._

 _They went trought another room with books and a double bed ._

Naruto- Your sleeping here Neji .

Neji- Okay .

 _There was yet another door into what looked like a playroom it had toys lining the shelves there was a tv and a wright on chalk board past that was a bathroom but in the playroom to the right there were two doors one made of glass the other made of wood with holes In it . They went trought the one made of glass and it came to a set of staires going up to the left , to the left of the stairs there was an attic with loads of boxes and old clothes with pipes and cables lining the ceiling and floor ._

Naruto- The generators are quiet so you don't have to worry about that .

 _To the right of the stairs there was a door wich opened up onto a corridor like bathroom with a toilet and a bath to the right there was an arch which opened up onto a room with a rainbow painted onto the wall And a double bed underneath it to the left of the bed there was a large rack of clothes and a couple of fluffy teddies ._

Naruto- This is were you'll be sleeping .

Sakura- On-on my own ?

Naruto-That a problem ?

 _He said emotionlessly_

Sakura- N-no ….

Naruto- Good , i'll leave you to it then .

 _He said taking a ladder down wich was positioned in one of the corners ._

 _Naruto went to his room and sat on the end of his bed he undresse down to his boxers and went to his bathroom under Sakura's room . He put his watch , phone and coat down , brushed his teeth , then went down the ladder in to the kitchen and put his shoes under the chair ._

 _He then went back up to his room and carried up the gun box that was next to the door_

 _He then sat down at the end of his double bed again and looked throught the guns ._

Naruto- five hand guns , two shotguns , three automatic rifles , one Rifle With scope , twenty pin grenades and Nine flash lights , this isn't bad , it should last us long enough to get more supplies .

 _He place everything back into the box and pushed it under his bed , he then lied down on his bed and fell asleep ._

 **Sakura's room**

 _Sakura_ \- Alot of things happened today , someone we barely used to know saved us and now were living in his house …

 **Shikamaru and Kiba's room**

Kiba- You asleep ?

Shikamaru- No not after seeing Naruto crushing that Zombies head with his foot whiles carrying two people , I mean they were girls but there not exacty so light that he can jump with them on his shoulders .

Kiba- Yeah you should have seen what he did to the one ontop of me he broke the things skull with just an emergencie Hammer from the bus .

 _They both sighed ._

Kiba- I was scared to ask him but don't you think it would be lonley living in this big house alone ?

Shikamaru- Well judging him by the reaction about his familly or should I say lack of reaction , i'm guessing he dosen't feel much .

Kiba- Yeah I guess …

 **Ino and Hinata's room**

 _Well not much going on in here exept snoring so onto neji ._

 **Neji's room**

 _Neji-_ Strange how i'm getting less and less jumpy about Naruto , he seems rather , Hm how to say it reasuring … The way he acts it's as if were not going to get eaten by Zombies …

 _The rest of the night was quiet that is until around 1 Am_

 **Naruto's room**

 _There was a light knock on his door , which of course made him stand up and go to the door ._

Sakura- I'm sorry to wake you up but , well it's just that …. Hum …

Naruto- What ?

 _He said flatly ._

Sakura- W-w-well I can't sleep …

Naruto- What ? Why ?

 _He emotionlessly_

Sakura- Well I , i'm , scared of the dark .

 _She said the last part under her breath ._

Naruto- Ho right , so you want to sleep with me ?

 _He said emotionlessly ._

 _Sakura stutered_

Sakura- Wha- i- hum …

 _She panicked a little until she looked up at his face and reilised that he actualy ment 'Sleep' ._

Sakura- Yes …

Naruto- Come on in then .

 _He said lying back down on his bed ._

 _Sakura lied down on the other side of his bed ._

Sakura- You won't do anything weird to me while I sleep will you ?

 _Naruto just looked at her not understanding what she ment ._

Sakura- N-nevermind .

 _She said closing her eyes ._

 _He did the same falling asleep with his hands behind his head ._

 **Morning around 8:45**

 **Naruto's room**

 _sakura Wakes up , opening her eyes feeling her head on a realy soft pilow ._

 _She looks up only to see Naruto sleeping , it took her a second to realise she had one arm on his chest along with her head ._

 _Sakura-_ Shit , shit , shit son of a mother ! What's he going to think if he finds me like this .

Naruto- Good morning .

 _He said flatley_

 _She made a small skweeking sound and sat up ._

Sakura- This isn't , hum , ha , it's , hum ….

 _she was fumbling and panicking ..._

 _she looked at him and he just had an emotionless face looking at her ._

Naruto- You okay ? You seem panicked .

Sakura- No-no i'm fine

 _she said in a rushed tone_

Naruto- Okay well i'm going to make some breakfast for every body , do they all like ,fried eggs and bacon with toast ?

Sakura- Hum Neji likes his scrambled and Kiba likes them poached if not yeah .

Naruto- Okay …

 _he said as he got up and started to get dressed , this was the first time Sakura had noticed that he was just wearing boxers , and also noticed how much muscle he had ._

 _He then left going to prepair breakfast ._

 _Sakura-_ I have got to remember how much he dosen't cair about phisical contact with a girl … and also how god damn naïve he can be .

 **The lower kitchen a couple of minuts later at around 9:13**

Neji- Mh , is that scrambled eggs I smell .

 _He said sticking his nose in the air and clasping his hands together ._

Naruto- yes , one scrambled egg , two pieces of toast with butter , no salt for Neji , three poached eggs with one stip of bacon for kiba -

Kiba- Sweet !

Naruto- Three fried eggs and two slices of bacon for shikamaru , two eggs no bacon and one piece of toast each for Hinata and Sakura , and of course one fried egg and a single strip of bacon for Ino .

Sakura- wow cool you can cook .

 _She said as every body sat down at the big table in the living room._

Naruto-No this is just eggs and bacon , anyone can cook this .

Kiba- tell that to Neji he almost burned his hole house down !

Neji- Hey no fair ! It was once !

 _He said pouting ._

Naruto- any way I can cook any type of food …

Neji- Geez all you have to say is affirmative and your a robot .

Naruto-Affirmative ?

 _At that everybody minus Shikamaru and Naruto started to laught_

Ino- By the way what are you eating ?

 _She said between laughts ._

Naruto- I'm eating this .

 _He said with no emotion lifting up a small and round black pill_

Shikamaru- Is that the military food pill ?

Naruto- Yes It's all I eat .

Shikamaru- Then why do you have a pantry ?

Naruto- Planing ahead .

Shikamaru- I can understand that .

Naruto- Talking about supplies I verified all the guns . And I was thinking about going on a raid there's a small village nearbye it's got a gun shop two supermarkets and a utility's shop which I could use some things from .

 _At this everybody becam seriouse_

Naruto- I'm not asking any of you to come with me , I can go on my own .

Shikamaru- Do you have a Sniper ?

Naruto- An AS50 why do you ask ?

Shikamaru- I'll come i'll take a hand gun and the AS50 .

Naruto-Okay .

Kiba-No way i'm missing out on the action i'm taking one of those M4s and that revolver .

Naruto- Right when your done eating come to the kitchen then go up the ladder i've set up a base of operation .

 _Short break from all that to give you a good clue of wath the house is like , so far i've told you about around ¾ of the building , now to the left of naruto's bathroom and under Sakura's bedroom there is an empty room wich will fill up the further the story moves forwards , all it has as of now is a table with a map of the suroundings on it And the gun box in the corner . Now there is a window which is to the left In the room the window looks over the front yard and gate , it's also right above the front door aka the first door Naruto and his 'friends' came through , now go left from the window and there's a door that opens up onto a ladder right away so If you opened it and had no clue what was there you plumet down a floor and crack your skull , in there at the moment is a large tank full of petrole and the truck that they brought back . Now towards the front yard there is an old set of large wooden doors. That's it for now ._

 **Base of operations with Shikamaru , Kiba and Naruto**

Naruto- Rigth here is the map Now as you can see it's pretty much a cluster of buildings the one I circled in red are the building were heading for .

Shikamaru- What's this thing on the hill ?

Naruto- The thing next to the road ? That's an old radio tower . You want to go there first ?

Shikamaru- Yeah i'll set up there and keep an eye on you guys .

Naruto- okay in that case take this , it's an earpiece if you press down on it you can speak to me .

Shikamaru- Okay .

 _He said taking one ._

Naruto- here Kiba you take one to .

Naruto- Okay so Shikamaru your covering us from up top with the AS50 while me and kiba load the truck up with what we need .

 _They nodded ._

Naruto- Right any questions ?

 _There was a moment of silence ._

Naruto- right then let's go .

 _They went down into the garage shikamaru took the wheel as kiba got in the back Naruto opened the wooden doors then shut them he then ran to the Iron gates with his m4 straped to his back . He opened and closed the iron gates then got into the passenger side ._

Naruto- You both got your ammo pouches ?

Shikamaru- Yep .

Kiba- Yeah .

Naruto- Now Shikamaru I know you know about the kick back and stuff on that thing but it makes one hell of a sound . So when you shoot it your going to have a bunch of them on you , so only shoot if were In a bad pinch .

Shikamaru- Yeah I had already thought of that .

Kiba- How long will it take us to get there ?

Naruto-About twenty minuts .

 _As they went over a bump in the road all of there gear made a light jingling sound ._

 **24 minuts later Radio tower**

Shikamaru- This is my stop , i'll radio in when i'm in position .

 _He said getting out and he started to climb up the red and white ladder ._

Naruto-Hop into the front Kiba .

Kiba- Right !

 _Kiba climbed into the front of the truck_

Kiba-Let's do this !

 _He shouted as they drove into town ._

DeAdDeAdDeAd

Third chapter done and dusted


	4. Chapter-4 new arrivals

Naruto-Speech

 _Sakura-_ thoughts

 _Whispers-_ A large group of people talking

 **Rooms**

 **1*In this fanfiction Neji may or maynot be slighly mentaly ... 'unstable' .**

 **2*This fanfiction is based at the beginning of November so late at night it gets cold .**

 **3* This is The Garaa from after Naruto kicked his ass . So he's a little bit more emotionel .**

DeAdDeAdDeAd

Shikamaru- I'm in position .

 _He said opening the bipod for the AS50._

Naruto- Good were almost there .

 _Has they were driving naruto suddenly stopped for no reason ._

Shikamaru- Naruo ? What's up ? Why did you stop ?

Naruto- Kiba , drive the truck to the gun shop and load up , Shikamaru cover him .

 _He said shuting the door behind him ._

 _He then started to walk and had his rifle up_

 _he heard another scream and started to run ._

 _There was two People dressed with balaclava groping a blond haired girl ._

Naruto- Don't move .

 _He said as the two bandits turned around and prepaired to fire but before they could , naruto jumped forwards slaming the butt of his gun into one of the bandit's face he then turned putting the barrel of the gun to the others head and pulling the trigger ._

Kiba- Naruto Was that you shooting just now ?

Naruto- Yes .

 _He said in a monotone voice shooting the remaining bandit ._

Naruto- are you alright ?

 _The girl infont of him had her chest exposed because her clothes had been cut up by the bandits ._

Naruto- Here .

 _He pulled of his jacket to put around the girl she tremble at the action she was clearly scared ._

Naruto- Hey , I don't want to hurt you , it's fine I protected you .

 _At that the girl seemed to relax a bit and he put his jacket around her , then he sat next to her ._

Naruto- My name's Naruto nice to meet you , What's your name .

Temari- T-temari , my names's temari .

 _She said ziping up the jacket he had given her ._

Naruto- Do you feel ready to move ? I have two friends one in a tower on the outskirts of town the other is in a truck at the gunshop not far from here . We also have a base , it's well protected and we have plenty of food .

Temari- Yes I think I can move .

 _She still seemed very careful_

Naruto- Come on nothing can hurt you if you stay close to me ...

 _He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder which seemed to comfort her ._

Naruto- Kiba , Shikamaru i've found a girl she's a bit shaken up , i'm coming towards the truck .

Kiba- Okay at least Ino , Sakura And Hinata will be happy to have another girl in the group .

 **The gun shop 10:12**

Naruto- Kiba you around ?

Kiba- yeah i've loaded some guns and gun racks into the back .

Naruto- Okay , Temari you can get in the front , i'll go get a locker okay kiba ?

Kiba- A locker ? I couldn't even budge those things .

Naruto- How's things on your end Shikamaru ?

 _He said picking up the locker ._

Shikamaru- Your not going to like this .

Naruto- What is it ?

 _He put the locker into the back of the truck ._

Shikamaru- It's some bandits by the looks of it they're commming towards you .

Naruto- Okay Kiba get in the truck and hide with Temari , i'm going to deal with them .

Shikamaru- There's fifteen of them .

Naruto- Okay then this should be easy .

 _He said flatly_

 _Naruto left behind his rifle and took a shotgun instead , he climbed up onto the roofs and started to run accros them shotgun in hand ._

 _He ran until he came accros the bandits at that point he jumped down landing his foot down on a poor guy crushing his head , he had landed in the middle of them , one of them started to spray his gun naruto grabed the nearest bandit to him and used him as a human shield ._

 _The bandit killed three of his own guys , naruto then emptyed all of his shotgun shells into the massises and killed five of them the others were either wounded or dieing , naruto pulled out his pistol and killed off the remaining guys ._

Naruto- Kiba tell Temari i'm fine and heading back to the truck .

Kiba- Okay she seems not to like me but i'll try .

Naruto- Shikamaru get ready to move all those gun shots will have attracted some unwanted attention.

 **Later at the truck 10:15**

 _Shikamaru was at the front with kiba and Naruto was in the back sitting next to Temari ._

Naruto- What were those guys trying to do to you and why ?

Temari- They-Th-They tried to r-r-r-r-r-r-a-

 _She could finish her sentenc as she burst into tears and latched onto naruto_

Naruto- Hey , hey it's alright …

 _He said in a monotone voice wrapping his arms around her trying to confort her ._

Temari- I'm sorry I being so weak .

 _She said whiping her tears ._

Naruto-Not at all you've been throught a lot . I sugest you take a nape i'll be a least twenty minuts before we get back to our base .

 _He said with no emotion ._

Temari- Okay .

 _She said lying down with her head on his lap ._

 **Back at Naruo's house . 10:20**

Ino- really this film is stupid , the guy is supposed to be dead and then out of nowere he's alive again and he saves the day !

Neji- What ?! That was the best bit !

 _He said butting head with Ino_

Hinata- Hey sakura how do you think Naruto , Shikamaru and Kiba are ?

Sakura- Well shikamaru is good at strategizing , Kiba is strong … But Naruto we don't know much about him .

Neji- Ho come on that guy is a human robot , I wouldn't be supprised if he had some thing to do with the AHRW thing shikamaru talked about .

Ino- It was AHWR idiot .

Neji- Hey not my fault I have a bad memory !

 **Front yard 10:35**

Shikamaru- Naruto were here and we need your help with gate and stuf .

Naruto- Sure

 _He said putting temari's head down onto the small bench like thing In the back of the truck_

 _He then opened the gate and hepled get the truck in the garage ._

Shikamaru- Should we Unload everything now or later ?

Naruto- We can do it this afternoon .

 _He said coldly ._

 _He then went to the back of the truck and picked up temari bridal style_

 _They walked in and came up to the rest of the group ._

Sakura- Who's that ?

 _She said pointing at the girl in Naruto's arms ._

Naruto-Her name's temari , she been throught a lot …

 _He said lying her down on the unocupied couch_

Neji- So after picking up another girlfriend for Naruto how did the rest of it go ?

Shikamaru- Well Naruto killed 15 bandits on his own .

 _At this Neji paled as he had just mocked Naruto ._

Naruto- Actualy I only killed 12 of them , that one who spraid his gun killed three of them .

 _He said in a monotone voice_

Shikamaru- Ho yeah forgot about that bit .

Ino- So what happened to her ?

Naruto- Not sure I found two guys attacking her and she was bare chested .

 _He said as everybody sweatdroped_

Kiba- Do you not have a clue about sex ?

 _He shouted in Naruto's ear_

Naruto-It's a thing you use to reproduce ?

 _He said flatly_

Kiba- My god your weird And stupid .

Ino- Don't forget naïve …

Naruto- Any way I was thinking she could sleep with Sakura she seems a bit scared of guys .

Kiba- Not surprised .

 _He said sighing ._

Naruto- Sakura can you take care of temari ? I need a shower .

Sakura- Yeah sure i'll take her to my room .

Naruto- When she wakes up tell her that she's at the safe house that I told her about , that should simplify things and keep her calm .

Sakura- Okay .

Naruto- Also get her some clean clothes for when she wakes up .

 _He said walking up the stairs and walking across his hole house to his bathroom ._

 **Sakura's room 10:40**

 _The blond girl lying in a double bed started to open her eyes , the second she remembered what happened she shot up and started to look around ._

Sakura- Ha your up . Perfect timing .

 _She said coming in with a plate of food cooked by Naruto_

 _The sound of runing water could be herd from downstairs_

Temari- Where am I ? Who are you ?

 _She said trying to look for a way out ._

Sakura- Right , sorry . Naruto said to tell you that this is the Safe house he told you about . Also I'm Sakura , Your Temari right ? Weren't you from our school ?

Temari- Yes I think I remember seeing you on that bus .

 _The water downstairs stoped ._

Sakura- Naruto ! She's awake , come up !

 _She shouted down stairs ._

Naruto- Comming .

 _He said flatly ._

 _There were a few foot steps and Naruto apeared with only boxers on and still wet from his shower ._

 _Both Temari and Sakura now had a blush across there faces ._

Naruto- So why did you want me up here .

Sakura- W-w-well she said she was on the bus that we were on .

Naruto- Okay , so what do you know about the survivors of the crash ?

Temari- I- Ha- Well I remember Kakashi pulling all of the students out of the bus or at least he was going to , he had got Shino Aburame out when all of a sudden about 10 of those... Those things attacked us . Then when we went into town a few of the other students were attacked and got killed , some girl called tenten knocked kakashi out because he wanted to go back , but there were so-So many …

Naruto- It's okay if you don't want to go on .

 _He said in a monotone voice ._

Temari- N-no it's fine , we found that village and I think there was Shino , Tenten , Kakashi and My brother Garaa . But then those bandits attacked me , but the others got away . Ho god you have to help them !

 _She said starting to tremble ._

 _Naruto turned around and started to go down the ladder ._

 _Temari then herd naruto ._

Naruto- Kiba , Shikamaru Get Ready were going again !

Kiba- What so soon ?!

Shikamaru- What a drag …

Naruto- Shut it and get ready i'll explain on the way there .

 _He said in almost a commanding tone ._

Temari- Thank you .

 _She said under her breath wiping her tears ._

 _Naruto had gotten dressed and took some steel caped boots from the Gun store haule ._

 _Shikamaru was driving and kiba was sat next to him ._

Kiba- Naruto ! What the hells going on .

Naruto- Were hitting the hard wair and building supplies store But before that were taking care of some friends .

Shikamaru- What do you mean ?

Naruto- Temari , the girl we picked up was with four others .

Kiba- Who were they ?

Naruto- One was Kakashi Hatake One of our teachers , the other three are Shino , Tenten and some one called Garaa .

 _They went over a bump in the road as what he just said sank in ._

Kiba- Shino's alive ?

Naruto- Hopfuly , there in that village with the bandits , so that they are still alive is optimistic

Shikamaru- I'll cover you again then .

Naruto- Yeah , you still got you ear pieces .

Kiba- Yeah we do .

Naruto- Good , kiba your going to cover me with your m4 from the roof tops while I play as bait on the ground .

 **The village**

 _Shikamaru was already In position and so was Kiba as Naruto walked down the street ._

 _Kiba and shikamaru had decided to take the same weapons but Naruto had Taken 2 M9s_

Bandit- Hey you ! Don't move or you dead .

 _Naruto was steping forwards swaying from left to right ._

Bandit- Hey I said stop !

 _The bandit shot his rifle at naruto . For the bandit it looked like the bullets had gone right throught him but he had just doged at blinding speed ._

Naruto- Were are they ?

 _He said with his eyes shrouded by his blond hair ._

Bandit- You mean that group of kids , we only just found the men but when we find that girl … Were gonna have a lot of -

 _He was cut of by a military knif going throught his throat ._

Naruto- Shikamaru Find there base .

 _He said flatly ._

Shikamaru- There's some smoke coming from what looks like a camp . It's to the east of you location .

 _Naruto Started to run towards the camp ._

 _When he got there , There was a small knee level wall with metal spikes on it ._

 _He jumped over it and pulled out his guns shooting about 13 bandits who were not prepaired . Naruto reloaded his guns and turned to what looked like a small shelter ._

Naruto- Any more bandits ?

?- Hello ? His someone there ? Please let us out !

 _He herd a male voice come from the shelter ._

 _Naruto approached the door with his guns raised and looking around him._

 _He opened the door and three people fell out ._

 _When they fell he recognised two of said males ._

Naruto- Shino ? Kakashi ? And I'm presuming that your Temari's brother ?

Garaa- **She's safe ? 3***

 _He said with light happyness in his voice ._

Naruto- she's Frightened but if not she's fine yes .

Shino- What about the others from the bus are they okay ?

Naruto- Yes infact Kiba is on the roof top behind you .

Kakashi- Good i'm relieved …

 _He said with light saddness in his voice ._

Naruto- Kiba get the truck and bring it here . You guys can take the bandits gear .

 _The three looked around only just noticing all the dead bandits ._

Garaa- You did this ?

 _He said looking at the boy in awe ._

Naruto- kiba killed three of them if not yes . Shikamaru , Have you spoted her yet ?

Shikamaru- Not Yet gimme a sec … Yes I found her your gonna want to hurry she's got 5 Zombies on her traile … Make that 7 there pouring out of the buildings .

Naruto- Okay you three wait here when Kiba gets back with the truck go to the store with him and help him load up . I'm going to go get your friend .

 _He said In a light commanding tone ._

Kakashi- You mean tenten , she's safe ?

Naruto- Yes , but not for long she has some of the infected on her trail .

 _At that Naruto left sprinting to get to were Tenten was ._

 _He herd a scream and started to go even faster To the point were he was a blur ._

 _He spotted a group of zombies going down an alley , he shot them and kept moving ._

 _He came round a corner and saw a yougn girl with her hair in buns with a zombie ontop of her ._

 _Naruto kicked the Infected off her and shot it throught the temple ._

Naruto- Is your name Tenten ?

Tenten- Yes , thank you for saving me .

Naruto- It's not a problem , we have the rest of your group .

Tenten- You mean Kakashi , Garaa and Shino ?

Naruto- Yes and some others .

 _He said coldly ._

 _He reached for her hand to pull her up , but he pulled to hard and he fell backwards ._

 _The result was that she was now ontop of him with her head on his shoulder ._

Naruto- Sorry about that .

 _He said In a monotone voice siting up and helping Tenten back up ._

Tenten- N-no it's fine .

 _She said stutering ._

Naruto- Kiba , You done with the store ?

Kiba- Yeah but we can only fit a five people in the back .

Naruto- I'll sit on the roof .

 _He said without hesitation ._

Kiba- Ha- hum – You know what Nothing you say can suprise me anymore .

 _He said sighing ._

Naruto- Shikamaru can you Direct Kiba to our location .

Shikamaru- Sure .

 _He said lining his scope with kiba and the truck ._

 **10 minuts later on the road .**

Tenten- Hum , are you sure Naruto's going to be okay on the roof ?

 _Naruto was sitting on the roof with his legs crossed ._

Kiba- He's like a machine I swear , before the world went to shit we saw him just go to sleep , it was like he just flicked a switch and he was asleep .

Shikamaru- Don't forget that time he killed 15 bandits on his own .

 _Shikamaru said sweatdroping_

Kiba- it was 12 .

 _Kiba corrected ._

Shikamaru- Ho yeah that one idiot .

Kakashi- You mean he's good at killing .

 _He said with slight fear in his voice ._

Kiba- Yeah well he's emotionless so it's not like it effects him in anyway .

Garaa- I'm not sure that's what he meant , I think Kakashi is worryed for our safety .

 _He explained calmly ._

Shikamaru- Don't be , Naruto may look and sound like a robot but he saved Hinata at the risk of his own life .

Kiba- Saved my life too .

Tenten- And mine .

Shikamaru- See kakashi there's no need to worry about him hurting us or anything like that , you see Naruto is like me in a way , He's logical , But about a hundred times more logical than me , if that makes sense to you.

He knows that there would be absolutly no point in killing or harming us , heck when Temari said that her friends were in danger he didn't wast a second .

Kakashi- I'm still not convinced .

Kiba- maybe when you get to his lovely big house , you won't feel the same way .

 _At that Naruto stuck his head in through kiba's open window , his hair was hanging downwards and flaping in the wind ._

Naruto- Kiba when we get back i'm going to need your help again , if you feel up to it .

Kiba- Crist you scared the hell outa me .

 _He said holding his chest ._

Shikamaru- Hey naruto why did we get all these building supplies and beds and tools ?

Naruto-There are two reasons . The main reason for that is because were running out of space unlesse You guys don't mind sleeping together , which i've analysed that it was a weird for some reason or another . And the second reason is that I want to use some of the spikes that those bandits used to reinforce our wall .

Garaa- You have a wall around your safe house ?

 _He said looking lightly shocked ._

Naruto- Yes We do and the compound is large which means we have plenty of space to build .

Kiba- Speaking of our house we'll be there shortly .

DeAdDeAdDeAd

Chapter four done and dusted .


	5. Chapter 5- the calm before the storm

Naruto-Speech

 _ _Sakura__ _-_ thoughts

 _ _Whispers__ _-_ A large group of people talking

 _Radio-speaking throught a radio / tv or any other type of communication ._

 ** **Rooms****

 ** **1*In this fanfiction Neji may or maynot be slighly mentaly ... 'unstable' .****

 ** **2*This fanfiction is based at the beginning of November so late at night it gets cold .****

 ** **3* This is The Garaa from after Naruto kicked his ass . So he's a little bit more emotionel .****

DeAdDeAdDeAd

Shikamaru- Were here .

 _He said parking the truck in the houses garage ._

 _Everybody exept Kiba got out ._

Kiba- Just a few more minuts …

 _He said snoring ._

Shikamaru- Fine you don't want to wake up then i'll just … put you like that .

 _Shikamaru leaned kiba against the door of the truck , got out and opened the truck from the other side ._

 _Kiba fell to the ground and started rubbing his head ._

 _He looked up only to see shikamaru climbing up the ladder going after the others ._

Naruto- Kiba , i'm going to need your assistance with this .

 _Naruto said from the back of the truck taking out all of the building things and hardware out of the back of the truck ._

Kiba- Sure whatever .

 _He said yawning and scratching his ass , following Naruto outside ._

Naruto- So I druw up the basic plans for a new building , it's going to have a cement floor , a slate roof , wooden walls with sealent so that it dosen't get too cold . I' like to build it near the exit so incase anything happens everybody can get out .

 _Naruto said plainly ._

Kiba- Right , righ- Wait what ?! You want me to help you build a house ?

 _He said wide eyed ._

Naruto- Well , we have twelve people so people will have to sleep together and sleep on the sofa . Well , actualy I think three people could fit in my bed if they really don't want to sleep on the sofa .

 _He said in a monotone vioce ._

Kiba- yeah we don't want all of the girls sleeping with you . I'll make the cement you dig the hole .

 _He said picking up a bag of cement , going to a small mixer curticy of the hardware store_

Naruto-Okay this should be easy i'm more worryed about the sealing part .

Kiba- Don't worry about it it's pretty simple .

 _He said putting some of the cement bag into the mixer ._

Naruto- If you say so .

 _He said in a neutral tone ._

 **Inside The house**

 _Neji was sleeping on the sofa with the tv still on ._

Hinata- Brother look who Naruto brought back !

 _She said jumping towards the sleeping boy ._

Hinata- Oi ! I said look who's here !

 _She pushed her brother off the sofa only for him to gripp it like a cat ._

Hinata- Fine ! Whatever !

 _At that she crossed her arms and stormed off . Kakashi was in the back ground sweat dropping from his eye patch ._

 **Sakura's room .**

 _Whiles everybody else was greeting the newarrivals working or sleeping Sakura was in her room Stairing down at a locket ._

 _Sakura-_ Were are they ? Are they okay ? Are they dead or one of them ? Does no one else care about there famillies ? No it's not that all of them aren't worryed . But they hide it behind there smiles . DAMN!

 _She thought punching her bed , standing up and looking out the window , looking down at Naruto and Kiba working ._

 _Sakura-_ Who is he ? What is he ? I barely know him and yet I slept with him in HIS bed in HIS house . What does he want with us ? He's cold , logical and emotionless … So why ? Why does he help us every thing he does seems to be for us but … Is he trying to gather the most human shields or is he going throught a deeper thought processe ? I wish I could see inside his mind .

 **Naruto's mind .**

 _-dig , dig , dig Humm what am I going to cook for supper ? Steaks ? I have some of those in the fridge ? Maybe if I tenderise them then spice them up by cooking them in red whine … OR I could make a mix of chiken salad vegetables and bread ? Humm … Dig , dig , dig ...-_

 **Some where in a village .**

?- Come on men take these infected bastared down !

 _A man with a black mask covering his mouth shouted at a large amout of soldiers clad with riot shields and a wide range of weaponry from knifes to jeeps with 50 cal ._

?- Sir ! We have estimated that around thirty percent of the infected in this town are remaining and also we have 62 casultys and 94 dead or reanimated .

 _A yougn black haired girl said saluting her commander ._

?- At ease . Is there anything else ?

?- Yes , A recon team returning from the Blowing leaf village have established that all the bandits have been eradicated .

 _She said relaxing her posture ._

?- Killed by our men ?

?- No sir one of the men who ventured into the town reported a millitary Truck leaving the village heading towards The forest sir .

?- Any bodys exept the bandits ?

?- No sir .

?- I want to find out who could take all of them out without loosing a single man … Send the recon team after him .

?- And the supplies sir ?

?- Leave them we have plenty all ready , anyway the supplies would just slow them down .

 **Back with The group**

Naruto- Okay the cement is drying and the wooden wall and door are up , so tomorrow the cement should be dry and we can finnish it , then of course we need to put the furniture in .

 _He said putting away a hammer that was lying on the ground ._

 _Kiba on the other hand was on the ground panting ._

Kiba- I … Think … My chest is going … To … Explode .

 _He said clutching his chest ._

Naruto- Maybe you should do more exercise .

Kiba- Hey ! I'm perfectly ... fit ...

 _He said closing his eyes as his breathing patterned slowed down ._

Naruto- He fell asleep ?

 _Naruto picked Kiba up and slung him onto his shoulder walking towards the entrance ._

 _He entered and put Kiba onto the sofa , naruto turned around and was greeted by Kakashi with Neji hiding behind him and shikamaru with his hands in his pockets sighing ._

Kakashi- Listen Naruto ... Humm well , Some people are … huu … Well worryed about …

Shikamaru- What the gibbering reck is trying to say is that everybody exept Temari , me , tenten , Kiba and Hinata are scared or suspicouse of your motives for helping us .

 _Shikamaru looked Naruto dead in the eyes , Neji started too cry lightly And Kakashi started to rub his palms together and the floor seemed a lot more intresting to him ._

Naruto- Yes well that's expected .

 _He said looking down ._

Kakashi- Hum , What ?

 _He said smiling dumbly and scratching his head._

Naruto- What I mean is I already knew this , I can leave and never come back if you want .

 _He said in a monotone voice ._

Neji- Ye-yeah that's what I want !

 _He said as shikamaru started to glare at him ._

Shikamaru-Neji ?

 _He said smiling with a tick on his forehead ._

Neji- Yes ?

 _He responded smiling ._

Shikamaru and Kakashi- SHUT UP!

 _They said in unison as shikamaru lightly punched neji on his head ._

Shikamaru- No that's not what we want naruto , if you were to leave even with kiba as strength and me as brains this place would crumble to the ground .

Naruto- Then what do you want me to do ?

Kakashi- Well a lot of people have agreed that if you told us your hole life story then we might warm up to you a lot easyer .

Naruto- I highly doubt that , if anything people will be more scared of me .

 _He said calmly._

Shikamaru-I understand so what do you want to do ?

Naruto- Just tell them that they may not like my story and that they may want to leave after this , but if they still want to find out then they should come to this spot tonight .

 **Later the living room**

 _Naruto was stood up , Sakura , Kakashi , Shino were sat on one couch , Garaa , Ino and Shikamaru were sat on the other ._

Naruto- Would you like me to start with my parents ?

 _He asked looking at everyone ._

Shikamaru- Yeah sure .

 _He said impatiently ._

Naruto- My father Was Minato Namikase and my mother was Kushina Uzumaki .

 _Shikamaru-_ Where have I heard those names before ?

Naruto- They were both sientists working in Advanced human weapon reaserch . I am one of the results of those experiments . I also killed both my parents and all of the scientists when an experiment went wrong .

 _He said emotionlessly ._

 _Shikamaru-_ No … Fucking … Way !

 _everybody's eyes went wide As they absorebed what he just said ._

Kakashi- So … That's why you could take out all those Bandits ?

Naruto- Yes and no … The alterations they made to me aren't as visible as that .

Shikamaru- W-what do you mean by that ?

Naruto- What I mean is the phisical strength in my right arm , right foot , left foot and right eye are the only artifitial 'additons' they made to me . In my right eye there's a super computer that can stimulate my brain to slow down or even speed up everything I see . In my right arm and left leg … Well I think it would be best to show you .

 _Naruto lifted his right arm up and his hand started to cut into pieces and go back onto his arm and out of the now visible hole in naruto's arm revieled a long blade with some weird machine attached to it ._

Naruto- it may seem simple but in actual fact this small box on the side of the blade manipulates wind , it basicly compresses the wind then relieses it in a gun like fation . And in my left and right foot there are more things that can manipulate wind however this is a lot more complicated to explain , it produces like a spining blade at the sole of my feet which can be used to cut or even used to walk on water , the blades on my feet can also be launched at hight spees cutting anything in its path .

 _He said emotionlessly as the otheres just staired at him mouthes wide unable to speak ._

 _The sky was dark outside an irea silence was in the air ._

 _He reformed his hand and turned to them ._

Naruto- that's basicly what you wanted to know right ?

 _There was a large flash of light throught the windows ._

 _Naruto who was standing was now on the ground like a slug grasping his right eye with his left arm ._

Shikamaru- Naruto ! What's wrong !

 _Shikamaru along with some others lept out of there seets to see what had happened ._

Kakashi – What the ... ? look outside …

 _Naruto started to scream with pain as they all looked outside the sky that was dark was now illumanated with constant flashes of blue light ._

Naruto- Must … Be … arg … a magnetical … Storm .

 _He said inbetween screams , Shikamaru turned towards him and put him on the sofa ._

 _At that point every body had rushed downstairs awoken from there slumber ._

Kiba- What's going on ?!

Temari- Naruto ! Are you okay !?

 _She rushed to his side ._

Shikamaru- Well-

Naruto- Don't … Not … unless they want to kn- .

 _Naruto passed out because of the pain ._

 _Sakura got out of her stuper ._

Sakura- Is he ? … I mean , is he dead ?

 _Shikamaru went to naruto's side and felt his wrist ._

Shikamaru- No he must have past out from the pain .

Kiba-what pain ? What happened ? You guys didn't -?

Kakashi- What ? no !

Hinata- Then what happened ?

Shino- We can't tell you unless you all want to know … his story …

 _he said looking down ._

Kiba- just tell us !

 _Everybody agreed nodding impatiently and so shino and shikamaru tell Naruto's story to them ._

Kiba- So he killed his parents ?

 _He looked down with darkness above his eyes ._

Shikamaru- from what I figure out it was there fault anyway .

 _He said which seemed to cheer everybody up a bit ._

Sakura- Hmm but this is a problem this was a magnetical storm ? So why did it effect him that sort of thing didn't even effect his tv .

 _She said looking at neji with light anger , neji was sucking his thumb rocking back and forth watching a cowboy film ._

Shikamaru- I'm guessing it may have effected a chip in his eye , I mean he said it had a super computer in it that could effect his brain something like that … If it malfunctioned .

Kiba- and considering that he was just a prototype …

Shino- Yes well I doubt he will die espacialy with Ino and Temari looking after him …

 _He said clutching his hands together and glaring at the floor ._

 _Sakura-_ This is bad , the person who saved us and who is undoubtebly the best fighter could die …

Kiba- Tomorrow , who's going to help me finnish the sleeping quarters , Naruto showed me the plans and how to finnish it but i'm still exausted …

Kakashi- I'll help .

Shikamaru- So will I .

Kiba- good , well then I guess it's time we reste-

Neji- Guys! Look !

Kiba- What ?

Neji I was watching a movie and then it auto switched to this channel …

 _Annoucer- Hello survivors , I hope that you are keeping your hopes up out there ._

Shikamaru- I thought all brodcasts stoped the day of the infection …

 _Annoucer- On this show we will weekly be showing you tips on how to survive and information ._

Kiba- The fuck ?

 _Annoucer- Now today I will be talking about The blowing leaf village and clay city ._

 _In blowing leaf village a millatary group found a group of bandits , killed by an uknown ammout of indaviduals … This other group may be dangerouse and armed , The recon group lead by Zantoshi have set up a human recovery base at Blowing leaf village so if any of you survivors are out there head to this outpost they will help you in any way they can . Now Clay city is where supposidly thousands were killed or infected , now the millatary have cleared out a village near there and set up a base , they will be attempting to build a wall around the city , and when it is complet they will stand on the walls attract the infected and kill them if this mission is a succses then we will have won a war against these infected , and have a safe place to live ! ._

Shikamaru- Kiba wasn't blowing leaf village were we were with naruto and were we found the others ?

Kiba- Yeah , that mean they think were dangerouse and armed and there looking for us !

Neji- I DON'T WANNA DIE !

 _Neji started to sob and switched back to his movie ._

Shikamaru- He's going …

 _He sighed ._

Neji- There going to torture us with a drill and gasoline to find out why we killed those bandits and when we tell them they won't believe us and then they'll stick needles into my eyes and …

 _He jabbered on ._

Kiba- Yeah no , he's already gone .

 _He said face palming ._

Hinata- Brother , shut the fuck up !

 _She said slapping him accros the face ._

 _Neji closed his mouth wraped his hands around his legs and rocked back and forth ._

Shikamaru- If they do come the best person to talk to them would be Naruto but , well he's out of the picture for now , so me and shino will talk to them if they come , It will probly take them a while to figure out where we are so were okay so far .

Kiba- Good idea , so tenten , kakashi said you were good with weapons ?

 _He asked raising an eyebrow_

Tenten- Well yeah but i'm not good at improvising a fight I can't just rush in without planning .

 _She said looking at him quizaly ._

Kiba- Okay shikamaru , think you can hack into the millatary's data base again ?

Shikamaru- Sure i'll just need a phone .

Kiba- good find out where the lab where naruto was bieng experimented on , me and tenten will head there and see if we can find any undamaged documents that may help us figure out what went wrong .

Hinata- wow kiba you used your brain for once , incredible .

Kiba- Ho look who's talking …

 _He barked ._

DeAdDeAdDeAd

So this may seem like a lot packed into one chapter , but I had to get most of the basics out of the way normaly next chapter should be a little better , i've already got some pretty good plans for what's coming up next .


	6. Chapter-6 The malfunction

Naruto-Speech

 _ _Sakura__ _-_ thoughts

 _ _Whispers-__ A large group of people talking

 _ _Radio-speaking throught a radio / tv or any other type of communication .__

 _Notes-Well there notes not much else to say ._

 **Rooms**

 ** _1*In this fanfiction Neji may or maynot be slighly mentaly ... 'unstable' ._**

 ** _2*This fanfiction is based at the beginning of November so late at night it gets cold ._**

 ** _3* This is The Garaa from after Naruto kicked his ass . So he's a little bit more emotionel ._**

 ** **This part you don't need to read -****

 ** **Start****

 **So this thing about Naruto and the Storm ,**

 **I got the idea because there was a massive electrical / Magnetical (Not sure ) Storm**

 **That sweapt past my house and sort of fried all my stuff which is also another reason why there was a long wait between Chapter 4 and 5 , basicly my computer screen exploded (It's insured) , my Phone's cuircits fried (Not insured :S) , one of my TVs caught fire ( I really don't know how that happened) Basicly these all happened a day or two apart from each other and so this sort of gave me the idea about Naruto's brain over loading . So yeah just a little back story there just so you know that i'm not pulling these ideas out of my ass .**

 ** **End****

DeAdDeAdDeAd

 _All that was visible over a large hill was Kiba and tenten , kiba with a M4A1 and tenten with an old sacrafitial katana stood next to a car they picked up by the side of the road ._

Kiba- What . The . Fuck ?!

Tenten- …

 _Past them was a crater with a lot of difrent things lying around , some metal desk , some filing cabinet and other metalique objects and of course infected wondering around ._

Tenten- How the hell are we supposed to find anything in tjis mess ? Better question how did one guy do all of this ?

Kiba- let's just get started .

 _They wondered down the hill killing any infected that they came across ._

 **The oustkirts of blowing leaf village**

 _The sight here was completely different Shikamaru and shino walked along a road completely unarmed and infront of them A village with people shouting and loads of people walking around the centre of the village next to the town hall ._

Shino-i hope you have a plan because there's a bunch of angry tanked up guys are stairing at us .

Shikamaru- Don't worry I do .

Shino- I just hope it works

?- If you moove your dead .

 _Shikamaru heard a female voice said , he also now had an arm wrapped around his neck and a gun pointed to his head ._

Shikamaru – You know I'd like to at least see a girls face before I have phisical contact with her .

?- Your not in the position to be cocky .

Shikamaru- Ho are you sure look down .

 _Shikamaru had a flick knife centemetres away from the girl's gut ._

?- What I surveyed you and it didn't look to be armed .

Shikamaru- your not a good observer , it was in my sleeve .

?- Haku what have I said about greeting strangers !

 _A large burly man with an equaly large gun that looked like the barel of a tank , on his back shouted ._

 _Shino-_ Damn ! He's gotta be compensating for something .

Haku- I'm sorry general Zabuza it won't happen again !

Zabuza- Alright what is it you weaklings want i'm really busy right now.

Shikamaru- It's to do with the bandits that are dead here we saw your broadcast and thought we might aswell inform you that it was our group who is responsible .

 _He said straightening his back out ._

 _The burly man leaned forwards and looked shikamaru and shino up and down ._

Zabuza- If the rest of your group are as weak as you I don't believe you .

Shikamaru- We took them by suprise whiles they were sleeping .

Zabuza- My men found fresh body's and saw a truck drive away from the village .

Shikamaru- We took so long to kill them that it was becauming day when we left .

Zabuza- Humm I believe that your group was responsible .

Shino- Why do you care anyway ? They were just bandits , it's not like we killed any of your men .

 _He said in a muffled tone ._

Zabuza- Because I know that who ever did kill all those bandits without loosing a single man IS strong enough to take out my men .

 _Shikamaru-_ This isn't good , if he starts to think were a threat ...

Zabuza- Soldier !

 _Zabuza shouted to a man walking past ._

Soldier- Sir !

 _He said saluting_

Zabuza- Send a message to recall the recon team !

Soldier- Yes sir !

 _The soldier jogged of towards a building ._

Zabuza- Care to explain how from the shells lying on the ground it looked like one person had done this and they seemingly charged the group head on and yet there was no blood near where that person would have been standing .

Shino- That's very simple because there was a sniper in the radio tower and someone on the roof of a building covering that one person .

Zabuza- I would be inclined but the wounds delt to the bandits were purley pellets . So how do you explain that ?

 _Shikamaru-_ How much reaserch can one unite do ?

Zabuza- Well if you don't want to tell the truth .

 _He raised two fingers and two red dots blinded shikamaru and shino , the dots the stabalised and was now on there forheads ._

 **The crater with Tenten and kiba**

Kiba- Argg there's nothing here exept for god damned order lists , I mean what the fuck is molybdenum any way ? Fuck !

 _He shouted angrily looking throught a desk that was burned and tiped over_

Tenten- Yo kiba I found something on Naruto !

 _She said walking ovezr to kiba almost triping over a dead infected_

Kiba- what does it say ?

 _He said stoping his search ._

Tenten- I'll read it . Subject N5 Yugito Ni'i is not sutible for the prodject , we will be disposing the failed subject in the ordinary fasion . Hum not this bit , … Ha here . A break throught ! Subject N9 Is responding well and his body is exepting the adaptations ! We may finaly be here , it's working ! I'm going to try replacing the Titanium plates with cromium , that should make the joint a little more loose and easyer to move . Tomorowe we will be testing the reaction of the subject to a stong magnetical field …

 _Tenten looked wide eyed at the piece of paper ._

Kiba- What does it say ?

 _He said snatching it from her , the botome of the page she was on was coated in blood but the wrighting was still lighlty visible . The wrighting itself however looked panicked and there were mispelled words ._

Note-This is realy bad , i've locked myself in this room but it's only a matter of time t'ill he gets in , the magnetical field , it seemed knock him out for 3 days and there seemed to be damage to the computer in his eye but when he came to he was extremly strong he even managed to break out of his cell , he killed the leading scientists and now he's coming for me ho crist he's

 _The end of the s ran down the page_

Kiba- We need to get back to his home right now ! It's been two days the time that it will take t get back home will be way to long ! Fuck in hell what if it's already happened .

 _They both jumped into the car and strated to leave ._

Kiba- What i'm wondering is how the hell did he manage to get back to normal afterwards !

 **Blowing leaf village police station cells**

Shikamaru- What a drag I can't believe that he locked us up .

Shino- Well do you have a plan to get out ?

Shikamaru- yeah I anticipated this

 _He reached into his back poket and pulled out a pen looking thing with a cable on the back_

Shino- What's that ?

 _He asked looking at shikamaru with a raised eyebrow_

Shikamaru- Well i'm not one hundred percent sure but it's used to melt metal , I found it in one of the crates from the harware store .

 _Shikamaru started to melt away the chain tying him up ._

 _He took of the chains and then went to liberate Shino ._

Shino- How are we going to get out of here …

Shikamaru- I could try melting the lock .

 _Shino stood up and rubbed his wrists as shikamaru went to the lock ._

 _He looked at the bolt on the other side of the bars and pressed the pen like instument against it it started to melt lightly but just as he was about to melt away the last half his tool got stick and wouldn't budge ._

Shikamaru- Now what ?

Shino- Let me .

 _Shino walked up to the cell door and kicked it , shikamaru had melted enougth of the bolt for it to be weakened and so it just snaped on contact ._

Shikamaru- Great , now we need to find the gun storage i'm pretty sure I saw a soldier carrying a box with guns in it to the second floor .

 _They started to sneak up the staires they came to a guard looking throught a door talking to another soldier . Shikamaru snuck up on the guy ._

Soldier 1- Dude it took so many rounds just to clear all the infected , and for some reason they keep swarming to this place .

Soldier 2- I know , but i'm ze one who has to do all ze work here you could at least help out a bit .

 _The soldier in the room said with a french accent ._

Soldier 1- What ever i'm to busy-

 _The soldier was cut off as shikamaru wrapped his arm around the guys neck and covered his mouth shino who was still knelt down started to search the guard for a knife ._

Soldier 2- Ho come on all you have been doing iz standing der doing nothing .

 _The soldier not getting a response turned towards his allie being strangled ._

Soldier 2 – Fils de pute ! (For those who don't know french that meens son of a bitch .)

 _The soldier reached for his handgun only to get a knife thrown at him he doged but it still planted it self into his arm ._

Soldier 2- Merd !

 _The soldier turned and jumped out of a window landing on his feet then running and shouting that the prisnors had excapted ._

Shikamaru- Damn it we gotta go , now !

 _Both shikamaru and shino grabbed what gun they could and all the ammo they could carry and climbed out a window on the opposite side of the building ._

 _They got out just in time to here foot steps and soldiers shouting ._

Shino- that was close .

Shikamaru- Yeah I know , we need to find somewhere to hide .

 _Shikmaru and shino where running down a street they turned to there right only to comme face to face with a large hord of infected , shikmaru and shino spun around and started to run in the other direction ._

Shikamaru- Damn it ! Dead end !

Shino- No , look again .

 _He said pointing at a manhole cover on the ground ._

Shikamaru- Good idea !

 _He started pulling on the metalic cover , the infected aproached , they got closer and closer until they were ontop of Both Shikamaru and shino ._

Shikamaru- FUCK !

 **Gates outside the base**

 _Kiba was looked anoyed as he was clambering over the large gate ._

Kiba- Naruto was the only one who could open these damned things , I can't believe we had to take that old car just cause we couldn't get the truck out .

 _He complained , he heard a light skweek from tenten ._

What is it ?

Tenten- Look !

 _Kiba looked where she was pointing naruto was stood in the middle of the yard his hair shadowing his eyes_

Kakashi- Don't go near him ! He's lost it !

 _He shouted cowering behind a half open door ._

Kiba- Shit , to late .

Tenten- tell us what happened .

 _She asked as both kiba and tenten entered and saw everybody else hinata was stood above an out cold sakura ._

Hinata- Were not sure but Naruto got up and started to leave , sakura tried to stop him but he knocked her out with a chop to the neck .

Kiba- Well this is an improvement .

 _He said sarcasticly ._

Kakashi- What do you mean ?

Kiba- Here read this .

 _He said handing over a bloody note ._

Temari- Holy , so that storm ... ?

Kiba- Yeah that's what were guessing .

Garaa- Well he's been still so far .

 _He said looking outside ._

 _The others joined him in looking outside ._

Kiba- Hu ?

 _Naruto started to moove he looked up and just disapeared in a cloud of dust ._

 **Blowing leaf village sewer .**

Shikamaru- Fuck that was lucky !

 _Flashback_

Shikamaru- FUCK !

 _He roared pulling with every bit of strength he had the lid finaly came of with a loud metalic drinding . They both got in and closed the hatch only to hear scratching on the Cover ._

 _End Flashback_

 **Above ground**

Naruto- When the winds of death blow the leaves fall from the trees .

 _His voice was mecanical cuting out or even cracling when he spoke ._

Soldier- Halt !

 _Naruto took a single step and the soldier dropped dead his throat slashed ._

Naruto- Where god is are never my friends ?

 _His voice cut out and cut in like someone had reorganised his words ._

 _Three men charged towards him with knives but all three of the knives were stoped by one of naruto's fingers and before anybody knew what had happened naruto dissapeared and reapeared behind them , about 30 soldier dropped dead in an instant ._

Zabuza- Who the hell are you kid !

 _He said in an angry tone as he revealed himself ontop of a roof , he reached behind for his cannon like gun only for it to be chopped to pieces ._

Naruto- Two , men , where ?

 _His voice resonated and changed from hight pitch to gruff ._

Zabuza- You mean those brats ? They escaped but are probly dead because there's a massive hoard of infected where they ran towards .

 _He laughted but it was short live as naruto's finger pierced zabuza's spinal coard ._

 _Not far away haku had just arrived with a small unit but as they turned round the corner they saw there general fall from a roof top , haku's face went from suprise saddness to anger . She clenched her fists ._

Haku- Retreat .

 _She clenched her eyes shut ._

Soldier- But ma'm

Haku- If someone is strong enougth to kill our general he's strong enougth to kill every last one of us , it would be meaningless to charge in and die .

 _She spun around and left the soldiers hot on her trail ._

 _Naruto was stood on a roof looking down spotting a non mooving hord of infected al of the facing a dead end . He glared down at them and jumped from roof to roof until he was above them , he then jumped down landing in the middle creating a shockwave knocking down a small group of infected , they all turned towards the boy as he cut throught a lot of them ._

 **The sewers**

 _Shikamaru was running with shino behind him they were looking for the exit they cam in throught because the soldiers had blocked of all the others and now they had about 20 men chasing them and shooting bullets like maniacs ._

Shino- You know the bullets are going to rebound and-

 _He was cut of by one of the soldiers taking a bullet to the chest ._

 _Shino-_ To late …

 _He sweat dropped ._

Soldier- Bastartds ! They killed Jerry !

Shikamaru- We didn't kill him you did !

 _He shouted back still running , jumping over a hail storm of bullets ._

Soldier- SHUT UP !

Shino- There !

 _He pointed towards the ladder , they both clambered up as fast as they could , shikamaru pushed the cover of he thought that it was a little heavy but he was also praying that the infected had wondered of ._

 _He jumped out of the hole shino hot on his heels as he placed the cover back he turned only to see naruto ._

Shikamaru- Naruto , your better .!

Naruto- Good Your o-o-o-o-o-okay , And I Have man-man-managed to retake controle over my Body-y-y-y .

 _His head twitched to one side with a small spark coming out of his finger joint ._

Shino- What in god's name ?

 _He reeled back at the sound coming from naruto's mouth_

Naruto- Listen-en-en-en , i'm about to-o-o-o-o collapse i'm going to need you to remoove my eye when possible , if not i'll-i'll stay like this .

 _His voice kept cutting and buzzing to the point where shino couldn't undersand a word he was saying , luckly shikamaru understood , just that second naruto collapsed and shikamaru picked him up and started to run very slowly ._

Shikamaru- God damn he's heavy .

Shino- We don't even have a car …

 _They reached the border of the village only to see an old rugged car driving there way ._

 _The car swerved and stopped so it side was facing the , the window lowered ._

Tenten- Get in ! I've come to get you guys back .

DeAdDeAdDeAd

There we go chapter six done and dusted hope you enjoyed .


End file.
